


SorMik Week: Day 2 ~ Earth

by ParzivalHallows



Series: SorMik Week 2016 [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: But then turns angsty at the end, Day 2, Earth, Growth, Kid Fic, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/pseuds/ParzivalHallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikleo knew that he and Sorey would always be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SorMik Week: Day 2 ~ Earth

When they were kids, time didn’t matter. They both aged the same after all, and the terms ‘human’ and ‘seraphim’ didn’t really seem to apply to Sorey and Mikleo. A lot of the time, everyone in Elysia seemed to forget that Sorey wasn’t a seraph. He fit in so well, it was impossible to think that he would one day wither away. He brought so much happiness and light to everyone there, but especially to Mikleo. 

To Mikleo, Sorey was his world. He couldn’t even imagine not being there with Sorey. They did literally everything together. They read together, they slept together, they bathed together, they ate together, they played together - there wasn’t a time that you would see the two of them apart. Even when Zenrus had made Sorey get a separate house at the age of ten, Mikleo would sneak in almost every night and they’d curl up on the large bed. 

Mikleo didn’t recall a time where he didn’t eat and sleep like a human, and he remembered going to Zenrus, confused as to why the other seraphim rarely did. Zenrus explained to Mikleo that Sorey was a human, and he _required_  this, but other seraphim didn’t. Even Mikleo didn’t need to. The young seraph was so shocked at this revelation that he didn’t speak to his poor Gramps for days, but eventually his curiosity got the better of him and he tested out what Zenrus said. He stayed up for a week, and didn’t eat for a week, much to the worry of Sorey. The two of them were only seven at the time, and when Mikleo realized that he indeed didn’t need to do everything Sorey did, he had cried harshly and was inconsolable. Even Sorey wasn’t able to make him feel better, because he just reminded Mikleo that they were completely different even though their entire lives Mikleo had thought of them as the same. 

Eventually, Mikleo came to terms with the fact that the two were not alike, but when he told Sorey the entire process repeated itself, and Sorey became the one that was devastated. Mikleo had quickly reassured his best friend that even though Mikleo didn’t _need_  to do the same things Sorey did, he would still do it. It was basically second nature to him by now anyway, he didn’t _want_  anything to change between them. A teary-eyed Sorey had agreed, and the two of them curled up together in Sorey’s bed that night, reading the Celestial Record until they both fell asleep. 

Soon enough, the two were bright-eyed and cheerful, resuming their daily habits of doing everything together, although for some reason there were times during the day that Mikleo would disappear to speak to Gramps. It was odd, because the two usually spoke to Gramps together, but Sorey tried not to let it get to him. If it was important, he knew that Mikleo would tell him, after all they told each other everything.

It turns out that Mikleo had gone to Gramps to find out more about humans. Of course, he’d been absolutely distraught when he found out just how little time Mikleo would have with his best friend until Sorey died, but he vowed to himself to make the most of it. He wouldn’t let anything get in between of the precious little time they’d have together. Gramps taught him many things about humans, how they greeted each other, how they spoke to each other, how they acted and how easily they were influenced by malevolence. As Mikleo got older, Zenrus told him that Sorey would leave to live with the humans for good soon. 

Mikleo had pondered over this for a good while, but managed to hide it well from Sorey. He knew that his best friend wouldn’t leave him... not on purpose at least. Knowing Sorey, he’d probably think he was going on some two-day trip and end up getting lost and die and then Mikleo would be all alone. No no, Mikleo couldn’t allow that to happen. Whatever Sorey did, Mikleo would do. That’s how it always had been and always would be. When Mikleo voiced this to Zenrus, his Gramps didn’t seem surprised in the slightest. He told Mikleo that he’d suspected that would be the case from the beginning, and warned him about how humans would not be able to see or hear him. Sorey was a special case because he’d grown up with them and had a very strong resonance, but to everyone else he wouldn’t exist. It wouldn’t be like Elysia, where everyone could and very willingly interacted with the young seraph. Mikleo, although slightly nervous, prepared himself for this drastic change. He’d do anything for Sorey, even if it meant giving up his right to... well, exist. 

As long as Sorey was able to see and hear him, that was all he would ever need.

* * *

 

Mikleo could feel tears streaming down his face as he called out to Sorey, but he hardly cared about that. All that was going through his mind was _He can’t see me, he can’t hear me, he doesn’t even know I’m here, it’s almost like... I don’t even exist..._

He didn’t care for the fact that Edna would tease him about his loss of control later. He could hear Lailah calling to him, trying to calm him down, probably to ensure that Heldalf’s malevolence wouldn’t infect him, telling him that the domain wouldn’t last forever, but her words barely reached him. 

_I’m not here, I’m not real to him now._


End file.
